militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Albert Mampre
| death_date = | birth_place = Oak Park, Illinois, United States | death_place = | placeofburial= | allegiance = United States | branch = United States Army | serviceyears = 1942-1945 |battles = World War II * Battle of Normandy *Operation Market Garden *Battle of the Bulge | relations = -Elaine (wife) Debby Taylor Price (daughter) }} Staff Sergeant Albert Mampre (May 5, 1922 - May 30, 2019) was a non-commissioned officer with Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment, in the 101st Airborne Division of the United States Army during World War II. Mampre's life story was featured in the 2009 book We Who Are Alive and Remain: Untold Stories from Band of Brothers Youth Mampre was born in Oak Park, Illinois to an Armenian family. His family was Episcopalian, so Mampre thought of going into the ministry. He went to Methodist school, then to Ohio Northern University, and later to Hardin-Simmons in Texas.p.17, Brotherton Military service Mampre enlisted in Dallas in 1942 and volunteered for paratrooper. He was sent to Toccoa, Georgia for training. The first day in Toccoa Mampre befriended Ed Pepping, who also became a medic for Easy Company.p.50, Brotherton During training, one of the jobs for the medics was to make medical checks in the community in the Deep South.p.51, Brotherton Right before D-Day, Mampre had an infection on his neck. He was in the hospital and missed the jump. Mampre made his first combat jump for Operation Market Garden in September 17, 1944. Someone came through his chute, so he landed hard with the other man landed on top of his chest.p.127, Brotherton Mampre was in pain but kept going. When Lieutenant Bob Brewer was hit outside Eindhoven, Mampre came forward to help and got shot on his leg. Some Dutchmen helped evacuating the two to aid station. Despite his wound, Mampre donated blood in the aid station Mampre rejoined Easy Company in Mourmelon, right before the unit was sent to Bastogne. He was put in regimental headquarters.p.152, Brotherton In Berchtesgaden, Mampre worked in the medical headquarters set up in a hotel.p.180, Brotherton Later years Mampre came home in September 1945. He married Virginia on November 17, 1945.p.218, Brotherton Mampre did not go into the ministry. Instead he studied psychology in University of Chicago. He worked as a psychologist until his retirement in 1978. Mampre died on May 30, 2019, at the age of 97 from natural causes.[8] ''Band of Brothers'' The scene where Brewer was shot and a medic trying to save him was reproduced in the fourth episode, Replacements, of the TV miniseries Band of Brothers. It is unclear, however, if that medic was intended to be Mampre, as his character was never mentioned in the miniseries and his name does not appear in the cast list.Band of Brothers, Replacements - Full Cast and Crew. References Bibliography * Category:1922 births Category:Living people Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:Band of Brothers characters Category:Operation Overlord people Category:Recipients of the Silver Star Category:United States Army soldiers